Ca me saoule
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot court, Yaoi. Deux hommes ont une conversation singuliere a propos de leur ex... pour Caramelon et Le Temps des Cerises ! Dernier OS : Tu me saoules. Pour Clotho ! Deux hommes rentrent avec leur moitié. Les retrouvailles promettent d'être torrides.
1. Ca me saoule

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal et positivement adorable ;)**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** une petite fic sourire encore parce que c'est important de sourire. La miraculée bosse et se repose :)

**Résumé : **Deux pilotes ont une discussion d'homme à homme... à propos de leurs ex respectifs !

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis une warrior :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour Caramelon parce que c'est en répondant à une de ses reviews que l'idée est venue :p et pour le-temps-des-cerises, parce qu'elle verra trèèès bien pourquoi :p Gros bisous !**

* * *

**Ca me saoule**

X

**Pub le Guinness, Paris, 27 novembre AC 202**

X

Un pub irlandais à deux pas du QG des Preventers.

Deux hommes en boots-treillis et t-shirt col v. Plaque militaire.

Une musculature féline, une autre plus carrée avec l'âge.

Un très grand et un devenu grand.

Un châtain-roux aux yeux d'un vert émeraude ce soir un brin vitreux.

Un brun aux yeux d'un bleu indescriptible, une mer en pleine tempête, tout aussi vitreux.

Tous les deux assis sur des hauts tabourets.

Sur le comptoir, devant eux, des cadavres de Guinness qui déliaient les langues.

Une sacrifiée volontaire mourut dignement dans une bouche savoureuse. Bouche qui entama une conversation quelque peu étrange…

X

- Eeeet donc j'en ai marre que ton mec se fasse des soirées en célibataire avec le mien, Heee eee eee rooo.

- Je sais.

- Non mais ça me saoule, quoi.

X

Ça ne devait pas être la Guinness

X

- Oui moi aussi, Tro… Trowa. Mais je vois pas pourquoi on en… parle.

X

L'élocution de Heero Yuy était quelque peu hésitante.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient à 500 mètres de leur appartement de fonction.

Et ils étaient à pied.

Trowa balança sa chopine de gauche à droite très très lentement.

X

- Parce qu'il faut trouver une solution. Çaaaa peut plus durer.

- Objectivement ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ne font rien de mal. Ils sortent sans nous.

X

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

Mauvaise idée. Il faillit tourner de l'œil.

X

- Espèce d'hypocrite. Il est où ton « ils font ce qu'ils veulent » ? Dans le « moi aussi » de mon « ça me saoule » ?

X

Heero but une longue gorgée et claqua la chope sur le comptoir.

X

- Il est dans le « me casse pas les couiiiiilles » de Duo quand je lui fais la remarque. Il est dans le « si tu me fais pas confiance on arrête cash, ça va pas être possible » et surtout dans le « puisque t'as décidé de me faire chier, dis à ta main de jouer la babysitter de ta quéquette, je passe mon tour »

X

On retrouvait son élocution quand on perdait un peu de son latin.

Un peu de son châtain.

Un peu de son Américain ?

Trowa répondit, pensif (avec l'air bête des bourrés)

X

- … C'est ce que m'a dit Quatre. En très élaboré.

- Duo fait de l'élaboré ? Il traîne trop avec Quatre.

X

Trowa but une longue gorgée et partit en arrière.

Il se serait étalé par terre si Heero n'avait pas eu le centième de ses réflexes.

X

- Justement. Et Quatre traîne bien trop avec Duo. Quaaaatre Rabibibi rababa rabab euh Quatre Winner m'a dit mot pour mot que si je lui ressortais « ce genre de connerie » je pouvais « investir dans une poupée gonflable à son effigie » parce que « plus jamais je ne reverrais son cul ». Ce serait triste.

X

Heero était outré et le manifesta par un froncement de sourcil.

…

Pas vraiment impressionnant, l'outrance.

X

- … Mais ils s'attendent à quoi au juste ? L'un est l'ex de l'autre.

X

Trowa but sa pinte cul sec.

X

- Pour les deux tartuffes, vu qu'on est tous potes et qu'on se connaît, on devrait même pas y penser.

X

Heero finit sa pinte. Et commanda une nouvelle tournée.

Et renchérit en énumérant sur ses 20 doigts.

X

- Tous tous les deux méchamment canons, tous tous les deux ssssssoi-disant anciennement attirés l'un par l'autre…

- Tous les deux meilleurs amis…

X

La réponse de Heero ne se fit pas attendre.

Le regard de tueur aussi, noyé dans l'alcool mais bien présent.

X

- Je t'en mettrais de l'amitié, moi, oh, ça vient ces pintes ? Merci. Tous les deux on n'est pas mal et on est meilleurs potes. Et on n'est jamais sortis ensemble.

- C'est vrai ça, mais on ne s'attire pas, Heero. Non ?

X

Heero et Trowa s'observèrent longuement, de haut en bas…

Avant de boire une longue gorgée.

X

- Ben c'est pas comme si tu étais moche et con, Trowa.

- Toi non plus.

X

Heero continua de boire et Trowa, se mit à rougir.

La pomme d'Adam de Heero était sexy.

Les lèvres de Trowa était sexy. Heero lécha les siennes avant de poursuivre.

X

- Tu es même… méchamment canon. Plus calme, moins difficile que Duo…

X

Trowa réfléchit.

…

…

…

Oui, c'était encore possible.

X

- Oui, même s'il est à mon goût j'aurais du mal à sortir avec ton mec : conflit de mèches je m'étoufferais dans l'oreiller avant de lui rouler une pelle.

X

Heero prit un air rêveur.

X

- Tout dépend de la touffe…

- …

X

Trowa eut un air très sceptique avant de boire cul sec.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'alcool.

X

- Tu… Tu m'aurais caché quelque chose à propos de Duo ? Un excès de féminité ?

- Mais non imbécile, je faisais référence à ses cheveux. Ils ne me dérangent pas du tout. Je les trouve sexy. Moi j'aurais du mal avec Quatre.

X

Trowa rit doucement.

Oh doucement, ou il allait tomber du tabouret.

Il but cul-sec et claqua sa pinte sur le comptoir.

X

- Pourquoi ? Pas assez de cheveux ?

- C'est un peu trop un homme public. Je me case où je veux et pas après un rendez-vous d'affaires, bordel.

X

Heero but cul-sec et claqua la pinte sur le comptoir.

…

Il s'effondra, mais ils étaient trop partis pour s'en rendre compte.

Le barman allait se mettre à pleurer… puis il leva la tête. Et sourit.

Trowa aussi, poursuivant la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

X

- C'est une question de savoir-faire. Quand j'ai envie de Quatre, je vais le voir, je m'approche et je le lui fais sentir.

X

Heero prit un air encore plus rêveur.

Oui ici c'était un synonyme de benêt.

X

- Ca doit être le pied l'empathie dans le lit.

- Hmm oui… sauf quand il veut faire pleurer le cyclope. Il le ressent, il le diffuse et c'est la course pour aller aux toilettes.

X

Heero haussa les épaules.

X

- Il y en a à foisons.

- Mais une seule dans la chambre. Quand ça urge, tu veux pas aller dans le couloir. Et si je m'oublie dans un pot de fleur, je peux oublier Quatre pendant une semaine minimum.

- …

- Oui, j'ai (dé)testé.

- …

X

Heero secoua la tête, dépité.

Une de ses mèches voilà son regard.

Et ça n'échappa pas aux yeux verts.

X

- Tu es sexy quand tu secoues la tête de dépit, 'Ro.

- …

- Et tu es sexy avec ce rictus. D'ailleurs tu es toujours sexy. Fort, calme, concentré, studieux… au lit tu dois être un bon petit soldat.

X

Le rictus de Heero se fit beaucoup moins saoul.

X

- Je suis bon tout court. Bon dans tout ce que je fais.

- Et tu ne te compliques pas la vie…. En fait si on sortait ensemble ce serait super simple, on se prendrait pas la tête. Hein, ro' ?

X

Le sourire de Trowa se fit sensuel plus qu'alcoolisé.

Heero hocha la tête et se pencha vers Trowa.

X

- On se comprend dans nos silences.

X

Soupir commun.

Trowa se pencha vers Heero, lèvres humides.

X

- Et il n'y aurait pas de conflits de cheveux : les tiens sont suffisamment courts pour que je les apprécie, même s'ils sont… fournis.

- Et ta mèche est assez longue pour que je puisse… jouer…

X

L'un et l'autre se rapprochèrent ostensiblement.

Les corps se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, défiant le tabouret de se renverser, défiant la gravité de les pousser au sol, sauf pour un corps à corps endiablé…

Leurs paupières se fermèrent d'anticipation…

X

- Hmm… j'aime comment tu penses Heero.

- Hnnn…

- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous vous croyez où, dans un film de merde Américain ?

X

Boots, jeans et t-shirt noirs.

Plaque militaire.

Longue natte châtain et yeux indigo.

Un seul mot : PROBLEME.

Trowa eut encore et en dépit du bon sens le réflexe de se rapprocher sensiblement de Heero – pour se protéger ou le protéger - mais fut stoppé net.

X

- Tro je t'aime mais tu t'approches plus je te casse la gueule.

X

Ca c'était… Quatre. La raison pour laquelle le barman était soulagé. Quelqu'un paierait les pots cassés, dans tous les sens du terme.

Weston marrons, Armani Jeans blanc et chemise assortie ouverte sur un torse presque lisse.

Sourire et regard figés.

Echevelé avec classe.

C'était bien Quatre.

Et il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas content.

Il poursuivit.

X

- Duo on va se voir, c'est sûr. Mais un poil moins souvent.

X

Heero s'attendait à ce que Duo dise « non mais tu rêves ! »

Au lieu de ça…

X

- C'est clair ! Ils boudent alors ils vont niquer ! Nous quand on boude, on le fait seul ! Bande de glands !

- Ouais ! Ah tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi ? Quitte à ce qu'on soit ensemble t'as pas intérêt à me faire perdre mon temps, parce qu'être là et te voir nourrir les chats, sortir les chiens, chanter avec les canaris et regarder Télé Animaux toute la journée ça va pas être possible. On va faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que t'en ai marre ! Même si tu dis pouce ! Même si tu veux faire grève ! Et arrête de rire !

- …

- Bordel Trowa, j'aime tout ce qui est con, c'est pour ça que je suis fou de toi.

X

Quatre décolla Trowa de son tabouret et le bascula sur son épaule par la force de la jalousie.

Duo lança un regard peu amène à Heero et lui dit.

X

- Ta gueule !

- Mais j'ai rien dit.

X

Heero était très calme.

Ou plutôt, il avait l'air complètement anesthésié.

X

- Tu l'as pensé ! Je savais que t'allais dire un truc à la con. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il s'était rien passé entre vous quand il t'a soigné il y a mille ans.

- Il ne s'est rien…

- Ta gueule ! Y a écrit « je suis là depuis le début » sur mon front ! En plus c'est notre pub préféré à tous, vous êtes tellement cons que vous commencez même pas vos cochonneries ailleurs.

- On n'a rien fait.

- Parce que tu regrettes ?

X

Il y avait des faux thermiques dans les yeux de Duo.

X

- …

- Hmph. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait l'espoir entre vous ! Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Entre vous, y a MOI! Je vais te rappeler pourquoi tu m'aimes, crétin. Et pourquoi t'aimes avoir la paix aussi. Tu te bourres la gueule sans moi ? Non mais j'y crois pas. Et ça ose être jaloux ???

X

Il y avait un peu de tendresse dans le regard de Duo.

Dans ces cas-là il faut la fermer sérieusement.

Mais Heero n'était pas du genre à se la fermer.

X

- Quatre…

- Quatre, tu vas mettre un peu de temps à le revoir. En fait tu penses trop à Quatre. Tu vas avoir de quoi faire avec moi, bite en mousse.

X

Avant que Heero ne puisse dire « ouf » ou plutôt « hn », Duo le décolla à son tour du tabouret et le bascula par-dessus son épaule.

X

- Nos mecs sont cons.

- Ouais, Quat.

- Ok. Je t'appelle chouchou.

- Cool. See ya.

X

Duo et Quatre voulurent se faire la bise mais leurs poids respectifs s'empêchaient de s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

Ils partirent, dépités et décidés, dans deux directions opposées.

X

Les deux portés, brièvement face à face échangèrent un regard satisfait avant de lever le pouce, souriant.

C'était tellement facile de jouer sur la jalousie…

L'exaspération exacerbant, Trowa et Heero allaient leur mettre la fièvre…

Il faudrait assurément changer la literie.

Et cacher les portables. Ou occuper les propriétaires…

C'était une solution temporaire comme une autre qui mettait un peu de piment dans leur existence :)

X

X

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ dodo !¤


	2. Tu me saoules

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chatorride (absolument chacal et un tit peu torride ;)**

**Rating : **T et un chouilla hot quand même. Sans scrupulisme absolu :)

**C'est quoi ?** une petite fic sourire encore parce que c'est important de sourire. La miraculée bosse et se repose :)

**Résumé : **les deux pilotes rentrent avec leur moitié respective. La nuit menace d'être torride...

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis une warrior :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour Clotho, pour te donner du courage :)**

* * *

**Tu me saoules, Je te saoule…**

**-X-X-X-**

**Chez Heero, même jour**

-X-X-X-

Duo avait largué son fardeau sans ménagement sur le clic clac le plus pourri du monde, qui avait presque endommagé les lombaires du dis fardeau.

Le lâcher de Heero avait provoqué des dégâts, mais surtout dans l'ego.

Mais le métis esquissa un sourire. Ils allaient y aller comme des lapins génétiquement modifiés.

Il allait y avoir droit, avoir de l'attention de la part de son Américain aussi déjanté que préféré.

Ça allait être la nuit de la réconciliation. Quatre et Duo avaient convenu d'un peu moins se voir.

Ça allait…

Ça n'allait pas.

Heero avait été lâché sur le dos et il attendait que Duo lui fonce dessus.

Il pouvait apparemment toujours attendre.

Cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et Duo faisait les cent pas.

Heero en avait le tournis.

Il se redressa, dégoûté.

Ah, Duo s'était arrêté et lui jetait à présent un regard noir.

…

…

…

Où s'était-il planté dans son plan ?

-X-X-X-

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! T'allais me faire un ptit méchu dans le dos !

- C'est physiquement impossible, Duo.

- Je t'ai physiquement vu te pencher vers le cyclope et tu vas physiquement te prendre mon pied au cul.

-X-X-X-

Heero allait essayer de la jouer langoureux.

Il prit le ton que Duo aimait bien lui entendre prendre du temps où ils avaient un minimum de temps.

-X-X-X-

- J'ai été un très très mauvais garçon et je mérite un châtiment sexuel.

- Ouaiiiis…

-X-X-X-

Hmm…

Pupilles dilatées…

Lèvres entrouvertes…

Gagné ?

Duo secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

-X-X-X-

- Euh Nan ! D'abord on va causer ! Parce que c'est pas possible !

- …On peut causer en plein coït tu sais…

-X-X-X-

Duo s'insurgea.

-X-X-X-

- Tu MENS ! On peut pas avoir de discussion cohérente et tu le sais très bien !

- J'ai jamais dit qu'on devait être cohérents…

-X-X-X-

Heero se leva du clic clac et s'avança vers Duo, mission style. Sexy.

Celui-ci ne recula pas et c'était mauvais signe.

-X-X-X-

- Non mais faut qu'on mette les choses au clair ! C'est quoi ce business avec l'acharné de la touffe ?

- Mais rien du tout…

-X-X-X-

Heero s'arrêta à cinquante centimètre de Duo.

-X-X-X-

- Rien du tout ? T'allais lui rouler une pelle et c'était rien du tout ? Tu veux mon rien du tout au cul ?

-X-X-X-

Heero leva un sourcil.

-X-X-X-

- Tu es jaloux ?

-X-X-X-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

-X-X-X-

- Non connard. En fait je gueule et j'ai porté ta carcasse à la force de mon slip parce que tu le vaux bien. T'en as encore des questions à la con ? Non mais tu souris en plus ? Tu veux que je te pète les dents ?

-X-X-X-

Heero sourit de plus belle.

Le sourire qui rendait Duo dingue.

Le tout petit qui lui faisait dire « bordel t'es beau »

Mais là il le disait avec les yeux, parce qu'il était fier.

D'ailleurs il avait dû le sentir puisqu'il avait détourné les yeux quelques secondes.

Le temps de reprendre une expression froide.

Mais les joues étaient chaudes.

-X-X-X-

- Tu es jaloux et tant mieux c'était le but.

- Hein ?

-X-X-X-

Heero prit une inspiration et se lança.

-X-X-X-

- Tout ça c'était un plan pour vous rendre jaloux Quatre et toi.

-X-X-X-

Duo secoua la tête, incrédule.

-X-X-X-

- … Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con ? Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

- C'est pourtant vrai…

- ment pas crédible, ouais ! On l'aurait vu si c'était faux ! Faut arrêter les sitcoms chouchou, ça te réussit pas.

-X-X-X-

Heero tiqua. Il n'aimait pas que l'on remette sa parole en question.

Et il n'aimait pas quand Duo l'appelait Chouchou.

Il préférait Hee-rrrrrrrr.

Quand il ronronnait son prénom, oui, en certaines circonstances.

Quand il lui caressait les cheveux, le bas du dos… le très bas du dos…

Ou quand il lui mordillait l'oreille. Ah, c'était radical.

-X-X-X-

- Puisque je te dis que…

- Nan mais… vous vous prenez pour des bons acteurs ??? Vous nous prenez pour des cons ??

- Oui…

-X-X-X-

C'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Enfin si c'était ce qu'il voulait dire, mais pas là.

Ouuuh les yeux violets de son Shinigami ne signifiaient hélas pas bain de minuit.

Mais bain de sang immédiat.

-X-X-X-

- … Cours pour ta vie.

- Non !

- Faudrait savoir.

-X-X-X-

Heero allait devoir désamorcer une bombe aussi atomique qu'anatomique.

C'était ça sortir avec un artificier. Et ça faisait deux ans que ça durait.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux.

-X-X-X-

- Oui à la première question, non à la seconde. Le plan a marché. Quatre et toi étiez jaloux.

-X-X-X-

Duo se fit un peu plus railleur.

-X-X-X-

- Parce que tu fais des plans avec de la Guinness ?? C'est comme niquer avec une bite en mousse, c'est sans intérêt.

- Puisque je te dis que…

- Tu t'enfonces, chéri et pas dans le bon secteur. T'avais l'air con. T'avais pas l'air en mission. Alors arrête les bobards, j'aime pas ça.

- …

-X-X-X-

Si Heero continuait dans ce sens, il n'y aurait pas droit.

Mieux valait battre stratégiquement en retraite.

Pour mieux revenir.

-X-X-X-

- Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable.

- …

-X-X-X-

Duo inspira un bon coup et prit un ton qui se voulait docte.

Il fallait voir les choses calmement même si en tout premier il s'était comporté comme un homme des cavernes.

-X-X-X-

- A présent parle-moi de tes sentiments envers Trowa.

- … Tu veux que je te parle sentiment ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne me suis pas encore auto-castré.

- Ca peut s'arranger_ mon amour _si tu continues à éviter la question.

- Il n'y a rien entre Trowa et moi.

- Parce que moi je suis rien ???

- Duo…

-X-X-X-

Duo en avait marre du ton « sois raisonnable » alors que le plus irrationnel c'était Heero.

-X-X-X-

- Non mais mets-toi à ma place ! Je suis censé penser quoi ?

- Tu es gonflé. Tu es l'ex de Quatre.

- C'est un ex et j'ai consommé, merci.

-X-X-X-

…

…

Coup bas.

(Duo devrait éventuellement songer à y aller là, maintenant, tout de suite)

-X-X-X-

- Sympa.

-X-X-X-

Duo reprit ses cent pas, histoire de se sentir un peu moins coupable.

Et puis merde, quoi ? C'était qui qui se faisait des films ??

C'était qui qui faisait des mamours à balai-brosse ???

Heero suivait son homme faire les cent pas.

C'était le meilleur moyen de le lui faire arrêter.

-X-X-X-

- Arrête de faire ta victime, la victime c'est moi ! Et si moi j'ai consommé y a tellement longtemps que c'est périmé, toi tu l'as pas encore fait.

- Tu as aimé, tu peux y revenir. Et puis tu sais le discount… même périmé ça reste en rayon.

-X-X-X-

Merci pour Quatre.

Si le discount était utile en supermarché, il était peu flatteur en matière affective.

-X-X-X-

- On a aimé et on s'est quittés je te signale. Les ruptures pour recoller les morceaux c'est dans les films !

- On en voit tous les jours…

- Si t'as le temps de t'occuper des relations des autres c'est que t'es payé à rien foutre.

-X-X-X-

…

Touché

-X-X-X-

- Et puis Quatre et moi c'est pas le cas et tu le sais très bien. Quoique non tu le sais pas puisque tu fricotes avec œil de velours.

- On est d'accord.

-X-X-X-

Duo s'arrêta net et fit volte-face.

Il fallut tout l'entraînement du monde pour empêcher Heero de se prendre une natte dans la figure.

-X-X-X-

- Sur le fait que tu fricotes ?

- Non. Sur le fait que je ne sache rien.

-X-X-X-

L'Américain souffla bruyamment.

-X-X-X-

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Quatre et moi ce serait du réchauffé, ça tient pas la route. Toi t'as pas encore goûté… n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn ?

- Il veut dire non ce « hn » ?

- Hn.

-X-X-X-

Duo n'avait rien compris.

Mais bon, il allait donner le change.

Quelle idée de discuter avec un homme qui avait un peu bu.

Mais était-on rationnel quand on avait peur ??

-X-X-X-

- Hn. Alors tu peux être tenté, c'est encore pire !

- … C'est dans les vieilles marmites qu'on fait les meilleures soupes.

- Et ta sœur elle en bouffe de la soupe ?

-X-X-X-

Mais Heero n'allait pas le laisser continuer à mener la conversation.

Non, non.

Et il n'allait pas laisser Duo reprendre les cent pas.

Non.

Il lui retint le bras.

-X-X-X-

- Et puis tu n'as qu'à tout faire pour que je ne sois pas tenté.

-X-X-X-

Duo se dégagea mais ne reprit pas son footing intérieur.

-X-X-X-

- Ok, je vais aller casser la gueule à Trowa, histoire de le rendre moche.

- Duo, il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie.

- Quand tu me disais que j'avais un bon fond, je savais que tu ne parlais pas de mes profondeurs charnelles.

- …

- Quand t'auras encore des vérités universelles à me sortir, tu me préviendras, que je me casse ?

-X-X-X-

…

Duo était en train de nourrir sa colère à coup de vannes.

Duo avait besoin de ses vannes pour se mettre en colère.

Il arrivait donc à court de carburant, à un moment de la conversation où on allait soit hurler plus fort soit dire laisse tomber.

Heero ne lui donnerait pas plus de combustible pour se mettre en colère.

Non, non, non.

-X-X-X-

- On va faire les choses à ma façon. J'avais oublié quelque chose dans mon plan infaillible.

- ?

-X-X-X-

Heero ne lui reprit pas le bras, non.

Il lui prit la main.

Beaucoup plus stratégique.

-X-X-X-

- Tu es incontrôlable quand tu es en colère. Je n'écoute pas quand on hurle et tu n'écoutes rien avant d'avoir évacué le stress.

- Je vais t'évacuer la tronche tu vas voir !

-X-X-X-

Heero ne répondit pas et lui caressa le dessus de la main.

Des mouvements concentriques du pouce juste à 4 centimètres du poignet, juste dans le prolongement du majeur.

Détente assurée.

Heero était passé en phase 1.

Il allait passer en Phase 2.

-X-X-X-

- Alors on va faire les choses à ma manière sinon on y est encore demain.

-X-X-X-

Tension des épaules et regard suspect.

-X-X-X-

- Pourquoi, t'as rendez-vous ??

- Oooh oui. Et toi aussi.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-X-X-X-

La meilleure défense c'était l'attaque.

Sentir un petit vent frais sur les poils du ventre avait de quoi être suspect.

-X-X-X-

- Je te déshabille.

-X-X-X-

Et hop on lève les bras et le t-shirt s'en va.

-X-X-X-

- Mais on n'a pas fini de parler.

-X-X-X-

Heero décocha un sourire carnassier à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-X-X-X-

- Débats-toi.

- C'est ce que je fais !

-X-X-X-

Duo ne portait jamais de ceinture et c'était le pied.

-X-X-X-

- Duo, Duo, Duo. Quand tu couines et que tu lèves les bras pour finir le travail, que tu rentres le ventre pour me laisser déboutonner ton jean… ce n'est pas crédible.

- Mais tu me caresses ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ??

-X-X-X-

Oh oui Heero trichait.

Et Heero l'embrassait mais le laissait parler.

Parce qu'empêcher de parler ça énervait très fort.

C'était pas poli de couper la parole.

Mais laper, suçoter, cajoler, papillonner, picorer…

Et laisser respirer surtout.

Oui c'était un supplice. Le genre de supplice qu'on redemandait.

Heero Yuy redéfinissait le sadomasochisme, l'érotisme.

Heerotisme, oui.

Bonne chance Duo.

-X-X-X-

- Je veux que tu me caresses aussi. Et je veux que tu me croies.

- C'est pas possible.

-X-X-X-

Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique à être complètement habillé devant quelqu'un à moitié nu.

Devant quelqu'un que l'on déshabillait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez hypnotiques dans les mouvements de Heero, quelque chose qui faisait que Duo se sentait presque spectateur de l'action.

Presque. Parce qu'il avait la stouquette en action quand même.

Duo était ferme dans sa voix, mais sa résolution vacillait.

-X-X-X-

- Ce sera possible quand tu auras évacué toute ta tension. Tu seras très rationnel après.

- Je serais mort ouais !

- Oui. Plusieurs fois. Et tu seras très détendu. Et compréhensif.

- C'est une thérapie sexuelle !

-X-X-X-

Et le pantalon glisse sur les hanches… mais elles coinçaient un peu quand même.

-X-X-X-

- C'est une parade amoureuse.

-X-X-X-

Les paupières de Duo clignèrent.

Et ses mains se posèrent sur les poignets de Heero.

-X-X-X-

- A d'autres !

- A _toi_.

- C'est… c'est pas de l'amour que tu veux. C'est du cul !

- Oui mais _ton_ cul. Je l'adore. Mais ce n'est pas lui que j'aime et tu le sais très bien.

- Tu préfères celui de Trowa ??

-X-X-X-

Pantalon aux chevilles.

-X-X-X-

- Quand tu seras redescendu et tout détendu de partout tu seras plus réceptif à ce que je viens de te dire.

- …

- Réceptif à mon corps pour être réceptif à mes mots. Quand tu es fâché tu ne comprends rien.

-X-X-X-

Alors là on aura tout entendu.

Sauf Heero qui glissait, descendait doucement le long de la tension, pour donner toute son attention.

-X-X-X-

- Mais vas-y traite-moi de con ! Tu vas être réceptif à ma faux thermique sur tes bijoux de famille tu vas voir.

- …

- T'es pas plus intelligent quand t'as la rage. C'est pour ça que tu voulais me remplacer… Hee… Hmmm… ça… ne… chh.

-X-X-X-

Chhh…

-X-X-X-

- Chhhuuut… détends-toi, laisse-toi aller…

- C'est dégueu…laasse…

- C'est une pipe. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Fumer… tue…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ressusciterai.

- Resuc…hmm….

-X-X-X-

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

-X-X-X-

- Ca change rien.

- Hn.

-X-X-X-

Sauf que Duo était enroulé amoureusement autour de Heero, que ses cheveux étaient partout et qu'il ronflouillait gentiment contre l'oreille de son homme.

Discuter quand on était énervé ne servait à rien pour Heero et Duo.

Discuter dans l'euphorie ne servait à rien non plus.

Mais après…

Après Heero n'avait pas caché ou détruit les portables de Duo.

Et il n'était pas parti casser la gueule de Quatre.

Et ah oui : pour être bien sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'abus et pour passer un minimum de temps ensemble, il avait été convenu que "chez Heero" deviendrait "chez Heero et Duo"

Qu'on se sente vraiment "à la maison"

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, dans l'immeuble de fonction d'en face,**

-X-X-X-

Un Quatre Raberba Winner était très faible.

Il était tout contre la porte d'entrée et Trowa l'embrassait dans le cou.

Quoique…

Quatre était parfaitement immobile, sans aucune réaction. Sans soupir. Sans murmure. Sans frisson.

Ce qui n'était pas normal quand quelqu'un de doué vous administrait ce genre de caresse.

Alors soit l'administrateur était une vraie buse, soit l'administré était complètement frigide.

Il existait évidemment une troisième alternative assez féminine.

Le pouvoir « du truc qui va pas qui fait qu'il faut en parler »

La misère masculine.

-X-X-X-

- Hmm Quatre…

- Ouais, ben Quatre il a deux mots à te dire !

- Deux ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu parles de Duo ?

-X-X-X-

Quatre repoussa Trowa et profita de la surprise pour prendre suffisamment d'espace pour faire les cent pas.

-X-X-X-

- Tu as un humour de merde, tu le sais, ça ?

- C'est toi qui fais de l'humour, sachant que tu ne dis jamais « deux » mots…

- Dis tout de suite que je parle trop ?

- …

- Trowa ? Je te parle !

-X-X-X-

Les mamelons de Quatre pointaient sous sa chemise.

Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

-X-X-X-

- Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs…

- Tu pensais à Heero c'est ça ???

-X-X-X-

Trowa secoua la tête, l'air lubrique.

-X-X-X-

- Je pensais que j'avais envie de t'arracher tous tes vêtements avec les dents, mais qu'il me fallait les dents de Simba.

-X-X-X-

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

-X-X-X-

- Tu ne pensais pas à Heero ?

- Non.

-X-X-X-

Quatre lui lança un regard de psychotique.

-X-X-X-

- Tu mens ! Tu penses à lui, là, je le sens !

- Oui par ta faute. J'ai visualisé la scène.

- Salopard !

-X-X-X-

Trowa eut un sourire laconique.

-X-X-X-

- Et j'ai pu voir combien ta théorie était ridicule.

- Plaît-il ?

- Si j'arrachais ses vêtements il m'arracherait la tête. Tu sais combien il est maniaque.

-X-X-X-

Ah…

Quatre reconnut, magnanime.

-X-X-X-

- Tu as raison. On a visiblement des problèmes de communication.

- Oui…

- Et donc nous devons parler !

- On peut pas faire plutôt ? Discuter ça ne marche pas…

-X-X-X-

Quatre lui donnait le tournis. A aller et venir.

Hmm ne pas y penser.

Ou plutôt si. C'était une excellente motivation.

-X-X-X-

- Tu voulais passer du temps avec moi ! Le dialogue est la clé du couple !

- Tu as dit qu'on allait faire l'amour… c'est pas le meilleur des passes ?

-X-X-X-

Le sourire de Quatre se fit sadique.

-X-X-X-

- Je m'appelle pas Duo. J'ai dit n'importe quoi pour que tu arrêtes de regarder Heero avec des yeux de poisson mort.

- On va pas faire l'amour ??

-X-X-X-

…

…

…

-X-X-X-

- Trowa ! Ne me regarde pas comme si on avait arraché Bouba et Friskette à Amandine ! Tu sais qu'ils se retrouvent à la fin hein ???

-X-X-X-

Trowa eut une moue très boudeuse.

-X-X-X-

- … C'est pas juste.

- La vie est injuste. Parlons peu, parlons bien, soyons pragmatiques.

-X-X-X-

Trowa avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la promesse d'une nuit câline et coquine.

-X-X-X-

- …

- Puisqu'on n'arrive pas à parler calmement à l'oral…

- Je suis calme.

- Et pour cause ! Tu ne parles pas du sujet !

- Je reste quand même calme.

- Ok. Tu es calme et ça ne sert à rien. Et moi je ne suis PAS calme, ok ? Alors on va faire des listes.

- De courses ???

-X-X-X-

Sextoy ?

-X-X-X-

- Non, j'y suis allé hier. Tu le saurais si tu rentrais à la maison au lieu d'aller boire des coups avec Heero.

- … c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Tu m'as jamais vu sur le point d'embrasser QUI QUE CE SOIT, qui se fout de qui ???

-X-X-X-

Système 0 ?

-X-X-X-

- …

- Bref, une liste des choses à changer pour améliorer notre relation. Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, je te dis ce qui ne va pas, puis on décide.

- … On peut le faire nu ?

- …

-X-X-X-

Quatre avait le front de paraître étonné ?

Trowa dormait nu, se baladait toujours à moitié vêtu chez lui. S'il avait pu être éternellement nu il le serait. Avoir passé une grande partie de sa vie à être quelqu'un d'autre lui avait donné plus qu'envie d'être lui-même, de découvrir qui il était vraiment, même sans racine.

Trowa n'était pudique que du cœur, le reste allait très bien, merci.

Et puis tout nu tout était plus simple, plus vrai. Rien à cacher à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Frais et dispo, au garde-à-vous. Un bon petit soldat.

Enfin petit…

-X-X-X-

- Si on se met tout nu, je te promets de te mettre… de mettre tout ce qui ne va pas.

-X-X-X-

Mais le lapsus n'était pas entré dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Quatre n'allait certes pas faire sa blonde.

-X-X-X-

- On le fait habillés, Trowa.

- Hmm…

-X-X-X-

Trowa se lécha les lèvres.

Il s'était arrêté à « fait »

Il regardait Quatre comme un chat regardait un oiseau.

Quatre marchait de plus en plus vite, rougissant à vue d'œil.

Les émotions de Trowa étaient contagieuses.

-X-X-X-

- Je parlais de…remplir…

- Roaaarrrr

-X-X-X-

Trowa ne lui sauta pas dessus, non, mais des choses avaient sauté.

Quatre s'arrêta net.

-X-X-X-

- … cette liste ! Mais pourquoi tu es nu ???

- J'avais euh chaud.

-X-X-X-

Quatre baissa les yeux et arqua un sourcil très haut.

-X-X-X-

- Ben on dirait pas. Trowquéquette a l'air frigorifié.

- Hmph. Rabat-joie.

- _Raberba_, s'il te plaît.

-X-X-X-

Sourire suffisant de Quatre.

Trowa croisa les bras.

-X-X-X-

- J'écris ma liste puis tu te mets nu et je te la donne. C'est sans concession.

-X-X-X-

Trowa étant une vraie mule, Quatre fit semblant de réfléchir à la proposition.

En tant normal Trowa aurait dit « tu me saoules » et se serait muré dans son mutisme devant un programme animalier quelconque.

Là il faisait des efforts, évidemment il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

Quatre savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser son avantage.

Il avait bien négocié. Tout irait pour le mieux.

On était stratège ou on ne l'était pas.

Il sortit de sa poche de pantalon deux stylos et un carnet dont il arracha deux feuillets, un pour Trowa et un pour lui.

Quatre demanda, pour la forme, tendant le stylo et le feuillet à son homme.

-X-X-X-

- Tu me promets de faire un effort ?

- Oui.

- Alors d'accord.

-X-X-X-

Quatre prit son temps pour écrire. Il leva les yeux pour vérifier si Trowa ne le prenait pas pour un imbécile.

Et non. Il écrivait.

Et aussi paradoxal que ça puisse être, cela donnait à Quatre un pincement au cœur. Parce qu'il avait justement quelque chose à écrire.

-X-X-X-

- Voilà j'ai fini. Tu peux te mettre nu ?

-X-X-X-

On ne pouvait pas reprocher à Trowa de perdre le nord.

-X-X-X-

- Je veux voir la liste.

- Tes vêtements d'abord.

- Tu réalises que ce n'est pas parce que je me mettrais nu qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit ?

- Raison de plus pour le faire. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-X-X-X-

La négociation était sans concession.

Quatre prit un air sardonique.

-X-X-X-

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai écrit, Trowa ?

- Je veux te voir nu. Un contrat est un contrat.

-X-X-X-

Trowa avait prononcé les mots qu'il fallait pour réveiller l'homme d'affaires.

Lequel s'exécuta.

-X-X-X-

- Voilà, t'es content ?

- Hmm…

-X-X-X-

Mais Quatre était déterminé.

-X-X-X-

- Je peux voir la liste ?

- Je peux voir la tienne ?

- On va les échanger en même temps.

- Ok.

-X-X-X-

Quatre prit bien garde de ne pas toucher Trowa en remettant sa liste.

Trowa s'en amusa, avant de lire à voix haute.

-X-X-X-

- Trop de télé blabla, des chaussettes qui trainent, blabla, ne fait pas assez attention à moi blabla… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Parce que ça fait deux minutes que je t'ai posé une question.

-X-X-X-

Ah merde.

-X-X-X-

- Ah ? Je ne t'écoutais pas.

- Tu vois ! Tu m'ignores.

-X-X-X-

Et la phrase à ne pas dire…

-X-X-X-

- Mais non. Tu peux me répéter ?

- Non. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

-X-X-X-

Quatre ne boudait pas, non.

On ne boudait pas quand on était deux, on montrait clairement à l'autre qu'on n'était pas dupe en relevant fièrement le nez et en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Bouder était ridicule. Montrer son point de vue était...

Incroyablement sexy et mignon, enfin pour Trowa.

Même si Quatre pouvait largement lui mettre un gnon.

-X-X-X-

- … c'est d'une logique…

- Parlons-en de logique ! On va voir ce qu'il y a sur ta… liste ?

- ¤ sourire d'ange ¤

-X-X-X-

Quatre souffla bruyamment.

-X-X-X-

- Trowaaaa…

- Oui mon amour ?

-X-X-X-

Quatre sursauta.

A quel moment Trowa s'était-il approché… si près ???

Le regard vert langoureux de Trowa était très…

Très amnésiant…

-X-X-X-

- Mon amour toi-même.

- C'est la plus belle des insultes.

-X-X-X-

Non Quatre n'était pas troublé par les paroles de Trowa.

-X-X-X-

- Oh, la ferme… Tu… tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi dans ta liste de choses qui ne vont pas tu as écrit « là, tes vêtements ? »

-X-X-X-

Il fallait tout lui expliquer à Quatre.

On disait Trowa félin, mais c'était plutôt une araignée.

-X-X-X-

- Parce que pour moi, c'est tout ce qui ne va pas chez toi… hormis Duo mais je pense que Heero s'occupera très généreusement de ce problème.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a ri…

-X-X-X-

Une fois qu'on était dans ses fils…

-X-X-X-

- et comme tu es tout nu… maintenant…

- Non non non non non

-X-X-X-

Il était difficile…

-X-X-X-

- Tu es… parfait…

- Comme Heero c'est ça ?

-X-X-X-

Voire, impossible…

-X-X-X-

- parfait et…

- Trowa. Non. Nooon Nnnnnhmmmm

-X-X-X-

de s'en sortir.

-X-X-X-

- tout à moi.

- … C'est pô juste.

-X-X-X-

**Quelques heures plus tard**

-X-X-X-

- 2 rounds et c'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ?

- …

- Non mais t'as cru que t'allais m'endormir ??? Tu m'avais promis du sexe je te signale.

- …

- Un contrat est un contrat.

- On n'a rien signé, Trowa. Laisse-moi dormir.

- Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on signe quelque chose ?

-X-X-X-

Le ton « petit plus » employé par Trowa fit Quatre se réveiller d'un seul coup.

Il tomba sur un regard vert aussi brumeux que chaleureux.

-X-X-X-

- Tu ne viens pas de dire ce que tu viens de dire.

-X-X-X-

Trowa sourit avec les yeux.

-X-X-X-

- Si c'est pas ça tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

-X-X-X-

Trowa sourit avec les lèvres.

Quatre lui dévora la bouche. La nuit de Trowa se fit encore plus torride, très loin de son « tout ça pour ça » quelque peu exagéré.

Trowa ne souriait ni ne parlait jamais à la légère.

-X-X-X-

Evidemment, ni Duo ni Quatre ne crut jamais à la jalousie même s'ils l'avaient expérimenté.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance :)

-X-X-X-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ boulot !¤


End file.
